Field
The present disclosure generally relates to the field of electronics, and more particularly, to radio-frequency (RF) modules and devices.
Description of Related Art
RF devices may include one or more antenna switch modules. In some antenna switch modules, input and output switch state transitions can result in an undesirable “all off” condition in certain situations.